


Mixed Signals

by johanirae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: I should have left you in that mountain and save you the trouble of leaving us again. Now shut up and take this boar skin rug.





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> My chapter 2 play through for RDR2 was a mix of Arthur snarking at John (EVEN THOUGH I PICKED "GREET" DAMMIT) and getting him as much gifts as the game will allow me XD


End file.
